1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejector device for an injection molding machine, especially to an ejector device that allows the injection molding machine to form a plastic article with multiple-layers or multiple-colors or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Injection molding machines melt plastic and inject such molten plastic into a die to form a solid plastic article. Generally, a conventional injection molding machine has an injector and a die assembly and performs a certain injection molding process. Therefore, to form a plastic article with multiple layers (the layers may be differentiated by type of plastic, additives, colorants, plasticizers, a combination thereof or the like) requires multiple conventional injection molding machines to operate sequentially. However, moving semi-manufactured articles from one conventional injection molding machine to another is troublesome and time consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an ejector device for an injection molding machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.